


我们没有在一起

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 藏了很多真梗在里面，流水账堆出来的刀，没什么可看的
Relationships: 赵泳鑫/檀健次
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑于2019.4.26  
> 没完结，把我自闭的一篇

1.

人生没有那么多的柳暗花明。

2006年的赵泳鑫遇到了一群怀揣着共同梦想的兄弟，大家胸有雄心壮志，准备闯个名堂。

2010年的赵泳鑫和其他四个人站在不大的舞台上，终于迎来自己的鲜花掌声。

2013年的赵泳鑫撕碎了自己写的十张谱子，难以压制的焦躁驱使下，脱手而出的手机砸坏了客厅角落的钢琴。

2014年的赵泳鑫终于承认团队拐进死胡同的事实，他们无路可走，四周死寂漆黑，却不曾出现明灯。

2015年的赵泳鑫在ktv哼着自己写的情歌，当着张敬豪的面，泪流满面。

2016年的赵泳鑫窝在自己家的沙发上，面色平静，目光缓缓从天花板移开，落在对面蜷成一团的人身上。

似乎越是乐观的人，上天就越喜欢跟他们开一些不太好笑的玩笑，越是满腔热情的人，越容易突遭电闪雷鸣大雨倾身。

“我就想咱们几个一起继续干下去。”赵泳鑫捧着手里的大号酒杯，麦色啤酒打着晃，他低下头，凝视着浮在酒液上层的泡沫浸消。

这是属于他们五个人的颜色。他这样想着，一口喝尽。

队长坐在他左手边，轻拍两下他的肩膀，继而抬起来揉揉他的头，“想多了，没人说要停下…会好起来的。”

可能赵泳鑫的音乐世界几乎没有人能走得进去——毕竟那时刚结识的张敬豪才堪迈进一只脚，但要说起对这个团体的感情，恐怕没有人比王浩更懂这个人了。

“可她们说我们要完了，要散了！”玻璃杯被狠狠地砸在桌上，赵泳鑫情绪被酒精勾上头，眼眶都发了红，又强忍着不让自己丢这个人，人前人后他都不爱掉眼泪。

他给自己倒满酒，又给王浩满上，眼神悲哀地看向沙发上横着的老幺，他和老王费了老劲才把这个小祖宗给哄好。

有些情绪憋久了，一朝爆发便止不住，檀健次喝多了，哭了一个多小时，刚刚勉强止了哭劲睡过去。

他的男孩儿这么多年很少喊苦喊累，只会靠醉酒发泄心中的苦闷。

他有多心疼，就有多无力。

他达不到自己的梦想，更说不出心中的爱意。

四个人倒了俩，老大哥拿开他手里的酒杯，苦口婆心，“受不住了就哭一场，累了就睡一觉，哭完了睡醒了，就爬起来，现在守着你的是我们，不用有顾虑。”

队长伸出手，轻轻扶住他手臂，迈着步子想带他去卧室，边继续说道，“路，只有这一条，还是咱们自己选的，不能不走，哪怕前头是墙好吧，咱也得撞。”

赵泳鑫挣开来，打了个酒嗝，摆摆手示意自己能走。

他站起来，深深望了眼杯子里刚添满的麦黄色清液。

团队一年比一年难过，作品出了一个就不知道什么时候能出下一个，他手里团歌的demo一只手都数不过来，却没有机会去发。

不是公司怎么样他们，而是这个市场不容他们。唱歌不好发展，大家都知道，其实健次也想跟尧尧一样去拍戏，大家也都知道。

赵泳鑫转了个方向，朝沙发走去，“你去睡吧，我再想想。”

他挨着沙发一屁股坐在地毯上，背后就是侧躺着的健次，瘦瘦小小的一只，眼角水痕未干。

王浩见他侧头凝视健次的样子，心照不宣，叹了口气，去卧室抱出来两床被子，扔到他怀里一床，又给另一边以一种怪异姿势仰躺着的池约翰盖上。

这家伙酒量最小，心倒最大，没几杯就倒了，在这里呼呼大睡。

约翰蹬了蹬被子，翻了个个儿，面朝里又睡死了。他是真的为尧尧跟健次开心，吴秀波来找过健次，还挑中了尧尧，这件事让哥儿几个知道了，立刻选定在王浩家开个庆祝会——当然在外地的尧尧是参加不了了。

可这意味着什么，除了池约翰，其他几个都门儿清。

王浩一声不吭地回了自己卧室，他压力是最大的那个，又不能显露一丝一毫的负面情绪，好在他够倔，有些东西哪怕争不到，拼尽全力他也没什么好怨天尤人的。

就凭了这么点倔，他带着哥儿几个走到这个时候，可能已经是极限了，唯一能做到的也就是要求MIC只单飞，永不解散。

赵泳鑫把檀健次歪下来、垂到沙发边的胳膊放回去，小心地帮人盖上被子，又轻轻掖好被角。

他侧身靠在沙发上，伸出手去蹭健次脸上的泪痕。

没有团队的限制，你出去一定会过得很好。

心中百味杂陈，赵泳鑫苦笑着收回手。

刚认识的时候，檀健次就像是一只雏鹰，年轻人明亮的一双眼睛透露着对高空的渴望。

这样一个人，不会被埋没一辈子。

当然了，赵泳鑫觉得自己也不该被埋没一辈子。他们没有一个人该被埋没，不然不会有这样的MIC。

可从什么时候开始，MIC就像是一个牢笼，困住了他们五个呢…

健次从十年前就喜欢拍戏，现在终于有了那么一个绝妙的机会。尧尧也是。

另外三个其实也被公司暗示了出个人作品的可能。

个人，个人。

赵泳鑫觉得很奇怪，明明当初说要拿光所有团体组合荣誉，现在竟然还是走上了“个人”这条路。

他不甘心。

檀健次在睡梦中哼哼出声，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，转了一圈，最后视线落在沙发旁边的男人身上。

显然不清醒。

赵泳鑫捏捏他的脸，没想到直接被抓住了手。

健次一双手像狗爪子一样扒着他的小臂往上，抱着扯进被子，搂进怀中，未做任何抵抗的人被带得身体栽歪，只能用另一只手撑在一边维持平衡。

这种依赖，让赵泳鑫沉溺其中不能自拔。

他依赖我，或许出于友情，或许出于亲情，反正他依赖我。

赵泳鑫垂了眼睑，隐藏起有些欣然得意，又有些难过的眼神。

要是你也喜欢我…就好了…

赵泳鑫手臂酸麻，再不能保持姿势，就干脆转过身来跪在地毯上，不用再支撑身体的手从麻意中缓过来，挪蹭到健次头顶，捻起一缕散落的头发，缠在食指上。

一直被紧紧抓住的小臂隔着布料感受着健次怀里的温暖，赵泳鑫再次湿了眼眶。

他多想就一直这样下去，他最爱的男孩儿睡在他身边，蜷缩成小小一团，抱着他的胳膊在梦里逐渐舒展眉头。

赵泳鑫俯下身，在健次唇角印下很轻的一个吻。

算了，你还是去飞吧，我没理由恬留你，我也总得出去的。

————————  
谢谢看到这里的老板。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

赵泳鑫有一双很好看的眼睛。

眸似桃花，笑若月牙，眼尾晕粉，深海藏星。

不少人说这是花心的标志，他甚至偷偷翻过一些文章，在里面他都是渣男设定，但其实熟悉他的人都知道，这个男人对自己认定的人，到底能有多大的执念。

不然他不会一方面强迫自己远离，又忍不住对健次好。

能怎么办？

他的男孩儿说早安他能不回个午安？他的男孩儿说要回来了他能不赶紧接回来好好照顾？他的男孩儿说拍戏遇难题了他能不帮着想想？

他是哥哥，这都是应该的。

都说分久必疏，赵泳鑫隐隐也有过这种想法，可事实却是，在健次去拍戏的这两年里，他和健次的聊天窗口，就没一天少过红点。

吃什么，睡多久，今天见了谁，明天要去哪，互相之间悉数报备。

那天张敬豪无意中抢着他手机，一看这些，立马做出个呕吐表情，嘲笑他这是明明吃不着还得假装吃得有滋有味儿。

这话还真没毛病，在别人眼里，可能这跟小情侣没什么分别，连赵泳鑫自己都经常对着健次私给他的剧照傻乐，隔着手机屏幕在这头咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。

这可都是他独一份的檀健次，再没第二个有这种待遇。

他差点就骗过自己了。

自从那场被粉丝称为“世纪之吻”的活动过后，他再怎么努力地找，都没发现过健次投过来的目光中，有一丝丝他所希冀的那种情愫。

其实更亲密的举动他们都有过，但他从没有比那一天、那一刻更加悸动过。唇齿相撞的瞬间，他的心脏被一种强烈的情绪瞬间盈满，饱胀，他几乎忘记了什么叫做表情管理——事实上他回看视频时不得不承认他的表情早就失控了。

而檀健次擦了擦嘴角，一脸得逞的笑意，像是一只野猫洋洋得意。始作俑者此后却绝口不提这个举动的目的，赵泳鑫也就渐渐明白，那只是一个恶作剧。

“明儿几点回来？”

赵泳鑫捧着水杯窝沙发上，手机摆在一边，屏幕一暗就被他划亮，电视里叮叮咣咣的打斗声显然不能完全吸引他的注意。

这他妈语音发过去快半天了还没回，都快杀青了，能有多忙。

赵泳鑫心思一转，突然想到了最近已经挤进健次朋友圈出现频率前五的那位。

操，该不会又逛街去了吧。

呸，他才不是看剧看多了爱瞎想，他只是，只是想他的多多了不行？呃，好吧，昨天俩人刚通完电话……

他再次努力把视线从手机移回电视上时，瞥了眼茶几角上的榨汁机。他自己从来不用这个，那只是这里诸多檀姓物品中的小小一件。

一年多了吧，健次出去拍戏，干脆他就让人退掉房子先住他这里，反正地方大，况且人在拍戏，平时也不怎么回来。

只是这种同居生活实在太煎熬，张敬豪都纳闷他怎么那么积极地给自己找罪受。

喜欢的人一年见不到几天，而东西全留在这里，让他对着它们日日空想。

疯了。

也活该，说是想把感情掐死在摇篮，结果还不是屁颠屁颠地守着，任其滋长。

给个痛快吧，随便怎么样都好。

赵泳鑫这么想着，心里忍不住地失落，这时手边终于有了震动。

“中午吧，有人接机。”

不需要他接的意思。

赵泳鑫有些不爽地扬扬眉，把手机一扔，终于专心看起电视。

原来是大结局，女主正死搂男主，声嘶力竭地喊别死。

你看看，找你的时候你不要，人没了你还挺难过。

赵泳鑫想到自己过往那些明里暗里的暗示，到头来都不过拳打棉花，无关痛痒地过了。

我说我喜欢的是他，我要选的是他，我给他我亲手磨的戒指，我掏空心思给他最浪漫的生日，我跟他抵足而眠无数次，他只是瞪着那双好看又无辜的眼睛，那么多情绪在里面闪烁，却找不到一丁点爱情。

其实没劲透了，去他娘的甘之如饴，墙角的释迦牟尼都不知道我都多难过。

一个定论，越是深情的人，越爱口是心非，无比难过的某人第二天还是提前备好了饭菜。

要么说自找的呢。

檀健次摁开密码进门时，小嘚儿从落地窗旁边刷地就窜过来，逮着小妈的裤脚猛蹭。他蹲下挠了挠狗的下巴，一闻房间的味儿，“我操！尖叫小面啊！”

厨房离玄关挺近，赵泳鑫听见动静，隔着玻璃门应了声，把刚撒好调料的面端出去。

“去去去，先把东西放好，洗手洗脸。”絮絮叨叨。

瘦了好多啊。

这是赵泳鑫第一眼的反应，天知道才一个月，健次怎么能瘦成这样，比给他的照片看上去瘦多了，别人自拍都得瘦脸瘦身，到他的兮尔这儿怕是要往宽了拉。

换谁看了不心疼。

他本来想拍开伸到碗边的手，方向一转就抓住手腕，用劲捏了捏，“看你瘦的，啥样了都。”

健次把手抽出来，“还行吧，剧组没少吃，光葡萄都吃好几斤了，可能消耗也多。”他转过身，拉着行李箱去次卧收拾东西，赵泳鑫眯起眼盯着虚掩的房门，落空的手慢慢垂回身侧。

等檀健次出来时，饭菜已经全都摆好了，他坐下第一句，“歌儿怎么样了？”

赵泳鑫站旁边给他盛汤，随口接道，“嗯？写完了，你什么时候能唱？”

檀健次身体僵了小下，“想什么呢，我说你的歌儿录得怎么样。”

他心里还是惦记这个的，不然不会下意识说出来。健次这么想着，露出了常见版本的傻笑。

赵泳鑫反过劲儿来，啊了一声，把碗放下，“你说这个啊，准备录下场，给你听过的那个。”汤有点烫，他搓着手指又问，“这回待几天？”

赵泳鑫脑子里的两个小人又开始打架，一个说别走多陪我几天，一个说快点走我得放下。

算起来，他已经活在这种纠结里一年多了。

健次抻着脖子嘬了口汤，差点没烫掉舌头，赶紧推到边上晾着，“嘶……明天去成都有个活动，然后暂时就没事了。”

说完把面拉到跟前，香味勾人，他也顾不上旁边的人盛好第二碗汤，吸溜吸溜开动了。

“噢，那我送你？”

“不用，李姐陪着，说有事儿要交代。”

恨不能把脸埋进碗里的健次，没多久又停了下来，赵泳鑫才惊觉自己竟然看人狼吞虎咽都能看入迷了。

真的是没救了。

健次拔了拔碗里的肉丝，“那什么…你还记得我之前说的那个挺厉害的导演吧？”

“嗯，”赵泳鑫把一杯温水推到他手边，“周子翼？”

“对，已经定了，不过九月份才开拍。”

赵泳鑫当然该高兴，他不了解演员圈的具体情况，但多接触这种导演，多合作合作，肯定助益很大，那这个演员路也算是一点点走上正轨了。

确实就像粉丝说的，健次在演戏上很有天赋。事实上他的多多做什么都很优秀，过往唱歌现在拍戏，从来不让人失望。

赵泳鑫想到一个月前在成都咪咕舞台上的小疯子，那时候健次一身白衣站在自己对面，他几乎差点立刻冲上去把人紧紧抱进怀里，然后狠狠地吻他。

成功阻止自己毁了一切的赵泳鑫，只能在灯光汇聚在健次身上时，将自己隐在黑暗里，久久凝视着这个带光的、正深情歌唱的天使。

没有人比健次更适合穿白色。

或许健次结婚的时候，也会是一身白色西装。

最好比新娘的礼服还白。

他又开始怀念和多多一起站在舞台上的画面了，一时间不知道应该怎么表达自己的高兴与祝愿，可能是他心里无法忽视的不舍与一丝丝的不甘堵回了所有漂亮的说词。

好在健次似乎也没打算听他要说点什么，又吸溜两口面，盯着碗底，“就…我这回在北京会呆久一点……所以…”

赵泳鑫这才明白健次的意思，他急切地想找些什么话拦住健次说出后面的，但另一个小人及时出现，劝他算了，这不是正合心意么。

“所以我觉得，我还是出去找个房子…比较好。”

果然。赵泳鑫好看的眉毛微皱，在健次抬头的瞬间又舒展开，他尽量使自己的笑容自然一点，“行，不过你真舍得我吗？”

檀健次做了个思考的表情，“不舍得啊，可是你看你，老大不小了，我不得赶紧出去给你腾地方啊。”

心里多难受也能笑着互相打趣是他们共有的特长。

赵泳鑫为了维持住自己的笑容，僵硬的嘴角都快抽筋了。不知道是因为话的内容戳了他痛脚，还是说话的人过分特殊。

“瞎说啥，什么叫老大不小了！”赵泳鑫够机灵，立马佯怒说道，边往他碗里夹了好几块鱼肉，“你想搬出去别拿我当理由行不，老冤了。”

健次撇撇嘴，低头不再看他，用筷子戳了几下香软的鱼肉，白嫩的肉被迫露出了里面的短刺。

“哎我就是觉得，我这也住够久了，不能在这里住一辈子吧。”

如果你想，其实一辈子也…

赵泳鑫心里瞬间冒出来的这个想法让他更唾弃自己，他抿抿嘴，用一种调侃的语调，“哪够久，你一年多回来有两位数吗？你的卡嘚儿诺都常驻我床上了。”

多么机智地无视掉后半句。

健次顿了顿，点点头，“也是，好像没有…”

————————  
谢谢看到这里的老板。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
檀健次有一双会说话的眼睛。

可单纯懵懂，可成熟稳重，可暖若初阳，可冷如夜霜。

反正也很好看。

如果是在以前，恐怕没有人比赵泳鑫更能体会这一点，檀健次什么模样他没见过？

更何况还有这足够多次数的同床共枕。

把眼睛比成星星真的是很俗气的说法么？

夜晚时的房间，哪怕只有从窗帘透进的那点光，也能让赵泳鑫在翻身之后，不到一秒就找到健次的双眸所在，然后两个人互相挠完痒开始一夜长谈。

那双眼里所有喜怒哀乐他都见过，甚至其中大半还是他们一同经历的。

但现在，越来越多的人都发出了同样感慨，大都在赞叹健次演戏是多么有天分，眼神是如何到位。

那些情绪也正离他越来越远。

他的多多正在戏里体验百味人生，那些人生里并没有他。

说起来，人与人之间的印象真的很奇妙。

如果只能在赵泳鑫和檀健次两个人里面选的话，人们都会认为赵泳鑫是渣的那个，即使大家都知道，明明被女人绿过的是他。

更奇怪的，多数人还会觉得赵泳鑫应该是用情更深的。

而周子翼，就是这么一个人。

檀健次看到剧本的第一天，首先想到的就是赵泳鑫，——爱多管闲事，爱交朋友，爱撩骚，爱喝酒，爱唠叨，仗义…噢还有，自以为是。

他躺在沙发上举着手机，左想右想，不知道该不该跟赵泳鑫吐槽一下。

前几天刚搬了家，赵泳鑫委屈巴巴地把他送过来，一边哭诉这个冬天自己要一个人缩被窝了，一边屁颠颠帮他收拾房子。

赵泳鑫对我真的好，一直都很好，跟亲兄弟似的。

檀健次心想，记起来这几天看的小说里，周子翼对莫郁华说的那句，“你要是我家人多好。”

类似的话赵泳鑫喝醉了也跟他说过。

“你…你要是我亲兄弟…或许…”

那时他正费劲地把赵泳鑫往床上扯，听了动作一僵，差点把人给摔地上去。

赵泳鑫话没说全，但是他觉得自己应该明白是什么意思了。

手有点酸，他翻了个身，把剧本第一页的几个大字拍下来，点开置顶第一个，发送成功。

“嚯，周子翼同学。”

赵泳鑫回的很快，大中午的，按照他的作息，檀健次还以为他在睡觉。

“[捂脸][捂脸][捂脸]”  
“怎么？有难度？”这回是语音。  
“也不是嫌难，角色我挺喜欢的。”

挺喜欢的。他在心里又默念了一遍。

“给透露点呗檀大演员？”慵懒的声调再熟悉不过。  
檀健次琢磨了一会儿，给周子翼做出个概括，“暖渣，你知道吧，又暖又渣。”

那边这次没有立刻回复，左上角的正在讲话倒是切了好几回。

檀健次坐起来，瞄了眼手上的戒指，在他那些数不清的小饰品小挂件里，它绝对是出现率最高的。其实只就是他习惯私底下戴着，上采访上活动忘了摘下来罢了。

赵泳鑫亲手磨的戒指，情人节礼物，暖吗，多暖啊，但他不爱我。

檀健次早就明白，她们嘴里的cp们，真正会在一起的几乎没有，他和赵泳鑫是绝对不可能之一。

在她们脑海中、笔下、嘴里所存在着的，或细水长流，或缠绵悱恻的故事，在现实中根本不会成真。没有初时心动的无措失神，才不会有最后求而不得的默然伤神。

但如今，心早已动了，确是谁也管不了了。

檀健次摆弄着手机，想到去年521的活动，没有人喝多，他只是在那么个时间点，突然脑子里就有了一股冲动，把梦里出现过的场景忍不住实现了。

反正他们之间玩笑开的够多了，再多一个也没什么所谓。

那时赵泳鑫只是笑着跟别人说自己被强吻了，看似受了惊吓的怂样其实透露出的是另一种坦荡。

因为如果他也动过心，至少会有那么一些不自然，但事实是没有。他们默契地把这件事当成和过往所有一样，只是兄弟间的基情互动。

手机传来震动，他划亮屏幕，听着就乐了。

“暖渣你驾驭得了吗，我看你是冷好人才对吧？刚刚bass叼过来一双鞋拱我，我服了，你鞋忘这儿了你都没发现吗？”十几秒语音，抑扬顿挫都包含在内，傻乎乎的。

“冷好人是啥玩意儿？[再见]鞋你给我送过来呗”  
“凭啥 你怎么不来拿[撇嘴]”  
“你不爱我了 你怎么这么渣”“[猪蹄子.jpg]”  
“？？檀健次你怎么回事”“图存了”

檀健次完全想象得到赵泳鑫皱着眉笑得很无奈的表情了，他躺回去在宽沙发上打了个小滚儿，最后趴着闭上了眼。

他会送过来的，肯定会，就像过往许多次一样。

赵泳鑫有原则极了，除了对自己喜欢的人。

所以他第二天左手拎着鞋，右手提着肉跟菜就奔人家里去了。

在择着菜第三次抱怨家离得忒远的时候，檀健次一头蒜丢过去，正好砸在他胸口，“开车才五分钟远个屁啊！”

“那是开车啊，我他妈可是走过来的。”

“你不锻炼身体还出不出专辑了？”

虽然鞋的事儿是真的，但有了第一次开头，就能有第二次第三次，毕竟赵泳鑫只要想来，压根不需要用什么鞋忘了、衣服忘了这种理由。

他只需要微信说一声，我去你家。

檀健次忍不住纳闷，自己在北京前前后后待了这两三个月，明明是他在休息，赵泳鑫反倒黑眼圈淡下去不少，长期作息混乱导致的憔悴脸色也好了很多。

直到檀健次进组，去演一个和赵泳鑫有点像的人。

从16年他去拍戏，赵泳鑫的聊天框在几个置顶里一直处在最高位，后来跟尧尧分开去不同的剧组，他和赵泳鑫的交流更加密集。

别人都知道赵泳鑫话唠，但其实檀健次对熟识的人也话多得烦人。

但这是第一次檀健次会主动跟赵泳鑫提及这么多关于自己角色的事儿。

檀健次窝在自己的位子上，看了看几米外还在磨合的韩东君跟杨子姗，摸出了自己手机。

“好烦啊！”  
“啊？咋？”对方依旧回复很快。  
“这个剧有少年版成年版的转换 我怕人家跟我衔接太突然”  
“呃 那就想个招呗 小动作小爱好什么的”

檀健次看看这条消息又看看剧本，若有所思。

手机又传来震动，竟然是一盆螃蟹的照片，“小豪请客 绝了都 羡慕不”  
“滚你妈的”

锁屏键一摁，气呼呼把手机扔桌上，檀健次拍拍自己的肚子，从道具组准备的果盘摸了个苹果。

绝了，这个狗比就知道勾三…噢绝了。

他叼着咬了一口的青苹果，捞回来手机对着置顶啪啪啪打了几个字发送。  
“我操我爱你”

无视了对方一串问号，他又发过去一句“绝了都”，就揣起手机，跑去插空跟导演聊起来，说了自己想给周子翼加个口头禅的想法，导演拍手叫好，当即答应。

这件事檀健次才不会跟赵泳鑫讲，等剧播了让他自己看去，反正他能憋。

——————  
谢谢看到这里的老板。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
檀健次的确在模仿赵泳鑫，在拍了一个月后，他跑去看片段回放，发现周子翼身上有很多地方都带着赵泳鑫的影子。

有些是他有意为之，有些却是潜移默化。

比如他用了赵泳鑫那句“绝了都”，却没发现自己除了这个，还有很多小的语气词都是这些年被赵泳鑫带出来的。

比如他有注意到多加点手上小动作，但也下意识总习惯性皱眉。

比如他在道具组准备的衣服里会挑一些带花的衣服，不知不觉也穿成层层叠叠的风格，哦还老是顺手拿出破洞裤。

真不知道赵泳鑫到时候看了会不会瞎想，不过估计他对这种剧没多大兴趣。

檀健次躺在酒店床上，想着今天那场戏有点出神。周子翼给了莫郁华一个项链，背景是他已经结婚了。

他能预想得到，肯定会有很多人不理解周子翼的做法，他自己起初也不懂。

后来他回去又翻了翻前面，竟然想明白了。就像莫郁华说的，这个时候的周子翼并没有做错什么，他只是不喜欢她。

但周子翼不是个真正的冷硬心肠，他面对莫郁华这么多年的付出不可能无动于衷，他所能想到的办法就是送这个项链，表面上看这只是个贵重的礼物，可是他在上面花的心血才是更重要的，换做别的女人他不会这么上心，哦除了周子翼喜欢的那些女人之外。

然而这些都是站在周子翼的角度去考虑的。

等他回到酒店，把自己收拾好扔进被窝，身体极度疲惫，情绪却翻涌难止，怎么都不肯放他睡觉。

周子翼也会翻车，会遇见自己的克星。

赵泳鑫呢，赵泳鑫总有一天也会结婚，到时候还会通知自己吧。

或许就是今天戏里的情景，赵泳鑫会请来好友们一起吃个饭，这其中当然也包括他，然后笑着告诉大家自己结婚了。

只不过赵泳鑫不会讲周子翼的那番话，因为他自己也绝不会像莫郁华那样，勇敢表白，默默付出，黯然离开。

他从来不是莫郁华。首先他就不会表白。

他甚至怀疑自己是否能像莫郁华那样，还可以挤出个微笑对赵泳鑫说出祝福。

太难了。

檀健次把头钻出被子，拿过刚刚震动了好几下的手机，是赵泳鑫发来的消息。

他下午一直在忙，赵泳鑫中午的消息晚上回酒店路上才看到，随意回了两句就没心情继续点开其他人的红点了。

现在赵泳鑫回的也无非是辛苦了回酒店好好休息云云。

赵泳鑫最关心的还是他檀健次，但总有一天不再是。  
到那个时候，他们只会默契地终止一切为了暧昧而产生的暧昧，就像当初开始默契地回应彼此一样。

他咬咬下嘴唇，按了语音通话。

这次没有立刻接通，檀健次盯着屏幕，心如擂鼓，半分钟后暗暗开始倒计时，拇指颤抖，准备挂掉通话。

其实他还没想好自己要说什么。

但赵泳鑫没给他倒数完十秒的机会。

“喂？健次？”

赵泳鑫那边相当嘈杂，他听到了熟人的声音，也有不熟的。他瞬间反应过来，要么赵泳鑫去别人家了要么是在他家，反正又是那帮子人聚会喝酒了。

接通电话的小窃喜瞬间湮灭。

檀健次嗯了声，半张脸埋在被子里，声音有点闷。

那边没立刻接话，他听见门推拉的声音，吵闹声瞬间减弱了，紧接着是金属盖咔哒一声。

“还抽烟。”他嘟囔了句，完全没意识到自己最近这一个月抽光了二十多包烟有多过分。

手机那头的人低笑出声，“不多抽，你知道我。”声音带着微醺的沉哑，透着些许愉悦。

檀健次知道，只要跟兄弟一起，不管多烦，喝点酒就能让赵泳鑫开心起来。其实他们都这样，人到三十，也没什么别的了，喝喝酒，抽抽烟，缓一缓。

他也知道赵泳鑫这两年压力很大，赵泳鑫对他基本只字不提，他就也装傻不问。

他还知道赵泳鑫不跟他说的那些，会和张敬豪说，会和符龙飞说。

檀健次今天有喝酒的戏份，没喝多少，就是有点急，咕咚咕咚几罐啤酒一口气灌下去，谁也够呛。

他眼下才开始觉得头昏沉沉的，心里酸胀得难受，便一时间想不到该说什么。

赵泳鑫吐出烟雾，一个你字刚出来，那边好像有人拉开了门，他听出来是张敬豪，具体内容没听清。

“没事，健次找我呢。”

张敬豪回了个什么，估摸是句玩笑话，因为紧接着赵泳鑫就笑着把人骂走了。

檀健次把自己缩得更小一只，他刚刚差点就挂了，差点。

“健次？健次？”  
“在。”  
“还以为你挂了。今儿拍戏闹心了？”

檀健次想了想，没头没脑问了句，“赵泳鑫，你打算什么时候结婚啊？”

长久的安静。

刚问出口时，手机里那个人的呼吸似乎急促了一瞬，又恢复平缓，但一直没开口回答，檀健次都开始琢磨换个什么话题了。

“那你什么结婚？”赵泳鑫突然说道，“我要比你晚结。”

檀健次愣了愣，“为啥？”

那头又沉默了一小会儿，先是一声轻笑，“我得给你当伴郎啊，噢就给你递戒指的那个，我倒要看看什么样的女人能把你手上那个戒指换成别的。”

又是这个语气，檀健次想，他恨透了这个开玩笑的语气。

“你戒指那么丑，换了不正好吗。”他从善如流，换上相同的语气。

那边的人没搭话，哼了一声，轻吐一口烟，“怎么突然问我这个？”

檀健次啊了声，解释道，“今天拍到周子翼结婚了。”

“啥？？跟莫郁华？？”  
“不是。”

“喔……”赵泳鑫似乎有些失望，但又很快说道，“好吧，想也知道不可能是他俩结婚。”

“这么肯定？”  
“你不是说周子翼不喜欢她？”

赵泳鑫之前还问过他为什么之前几个角色从来不跟他提，这回的周子翼没有一天不挂到嘴边的。

他支支吾吾用“可能是现代戏吧这回”搪塞了过去。为了那点体面，他不可能会说出来到底周子翼代表了什么，更决不会告诉赵泳鑫自己的心思。

他啊了一声，一下子不知道怎么回答这个问题，最后憋出一句，“周子翼给了莫郁华一个项链，”又加了句，“找了好久的。”

赵泳鑫恍然大悟，“噢那周子翼其实也喜欢莫郁华呗？”没等反驳，赵泳鑫又恨恨地说，“不对啊檀健次，你他妈怎么又给我剧透！”

“说的跟你会看一样…”  
“当然看，不看别的也得看周子翼啊！”

檀健次紧张起来，“行了，喝你的酒去，我睡了！”然后迅速挂了电话。

送项链就代表喜欢吗…？

檀健次侧着身，把自己缩成一团，手上有东西勾了下床单，他伸出手，看见了那个戒指。

他攥紧了手，觉得有点可笑，又说不上来的难过。

——————  
谢谢看到这里的老板。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
那之后的几天，檀健次状态一直不太好，好在暂时没有他的戏。

但是，太明显了好吗，本来就慢慢吞吞的性子，这下子说话做事更慢了，还时不时就走神。

后来韩东君实在看不下去，趁着半天休息死活拉他出去逛街。

“你咋了？”韩东君把取出来的票递过去，就势贴上去搂住肩膀，心里盘算着离电影开场还早，便一边说，一边把人往一楼星巴克带，“这两天状态不对啊。”

檀健次扭扭脖子，挣是挣不开的，矮了一截的人很早就认清这个事实，索性由着去了。

“没咋，想剧本呢，明天那场老难了。”多么无懈可击的理由啊，他不就是在想周子翼吗。

好吧，还有那个跟周子翼有一点点、一点点相似的人。

韩东君不动声色地瞥了他一眼，口罩遮住的唇角暗中勾了勾，紧接着换了话题。

只是健次那副心不在焉的样子，可谓表现得明明白白，韩东君在心里翻了个白眼。

跟自己出来逛街还一直走神，简直欺人太甚。

韩东君不满撇嘴，伸手抓住边上人的衣领，快走几步拽进店里，“喝什么？”

檀健次被拉了个小小的踉跄，站稳一听，当下脱口而出，“冷萃。”

“这天儿喝这个？确定？”韩东君讶异地扭过头。

他缩缩脖子，“噢，美式吧。”

檀健次其实不喜欢喝咖啡，太苦，加糖也不行。

有些东西就是苦的，哪怕靠外物强行扭成甜的，也改变不了它的本质。

不过倒也谈不上讨厌。

他刚刚瞥见路上的一点点，心想自己大概有一年多没喝那家了。

自从去年年初开始拍戏，他把东西都扔到了赵泳鑫那儿，只偶尔回去几天。

被无条件收留的代价就是每天都要跟着赵泳鑫喝咖啡。

赵泳鑫大概也知道他不怎么喜欢，可点都点了，怎么可能少了他那份，干脆每回都一式两杯。

一开始他只喝几口，剩下的就由赵泳鑫喝光。

久而久之，他也就习惯了。

赵泳鑫这么多年，没给过他什么苦，最苦的大概就是这咖啡了。

他回过神来，压了压帽子，有些不自在地瞄了眼韩东君，对方似乎没注意到他的状况，只是靠在台上接过咖啡，低声道谢。

赵泳鑫喜欢美式和冷萃。

他握着温热的纸杯，舔舔有点发干的嘴唇——这个小表情已经学得炉火纯青了，然后走到一边，掏出手机来，让韩东君举着咖啡和两张票。

咔嚓，发送朋友圈。

韩东君手上照做，嘴里不忘嘲笑他跟小姑娘一样，每次出去玩都要秀一波。

他低头刷着手机，小声嘟囔，“队长也老这么说。”

“啊？”韩东君正把票分别塞回两人的口袋。

“没事儿，赶紧走吧。”他收了手机，催促着迈开步子。

嗨哟，变成你催我了？

韩东君愣在原地瞪着眼，看人快步走出好远才追上去。

“明儿不就是拍你过生日那场吗，这么紧张？”

檀健次嗦了口咖啡，咂咂嘴，眉毛皱巴起来，有些泄气地看着纸杯，“又是醉酒戏，能不紧张吗？”

他当然在说谎。

对于他们这种人，越是面对有难度的东西，就越紧张，但随之而来的是状态会变得更好。

他只是…只是……

檀健次坐在影院中央，把手机关掉声音，屏幕亮度调到最低，不死心地又看了眼朋友圈。

他在期待什么？

像个傻子。

电影是个喜剧动作片，剧情一般，特效花哨，好吧打戏还算流畅。

兴许是最近休息不好，檀健次坐在那里看得头脑发昏，周围人惊呼，他也跟着惊呼，周围人乐，他也跟着乐。

落幕后灯光渐亮，他侧仰头，看向一边的光源，有些发怔。

直到被韩东君拉出影院，对上那打量的目光，他才如梦方醒，干巴巴地笑了一声，“你看着我干嘛啊？”

韩东君摇摇头，移开了视线，“吃点东西去。”

个高腿长的人率先转身走开，檀健次跟上去，掏出手机不自觉地再次点开微信。

他皱了皱眉，脚下一顿，旁边的人察觉到，好奇地回过头抻着脖子来看。

朋友圈里半小时前更新的一张图，干净整洁的客厅，熟悉的摆置，张敬豪发的。

[懒死某人/白眼]

“赵泳鑫家？”韩东君抻着脖子看了眼，意味深长地张嘴。

檀健次点点头，前几天他跟韩东君微博上互动，赵泳鑫来评论了好几次都被吞掉了，把人气得在小群里直跳脚。

要不是太清楚赵泳鑫的脾气，他都要以为赵泳鑫是吃醋了。

他面色平静地往下划着屏幕，心如坠熔炉，不甘、嫉妒、失落、无可奈何，在其中沸腾翻涌。

明天的戏他早就翻了剧本，莫郁华那句台词就一直在脑海中徘徊不去:你说他怎么能喜欢那么多人，这么久了，我只喜欢他一个。

其实，其实也还好，他明白，这种喜欢只是兄弟之间的喜欢，喜欢一起玩儿、一起喝酒、一起做音乐。

没有他在身边，赵泳鑫也有别人，从来不会空缺。  
可他不一样，他现在有多难过，有多嫉妒，就有多在乎。

15年在彩排音乐剧的时候，他的手受伤被送进医院，那时候睁开眼看见的第一个人就是赵泳鑫。

男人逆光坐在床边，胡子拉碴，黑眼圈极重，憔悴得很，但那个画面是那么自然且美好，就好像这个人本来就该在那里，换成谁都别扭，就应该是他。

他躺在病床上，看着男人布满血丝却满含担忧的双眼，耳边是温柔得要挤出水的关怀语句。

檀健次便想到那个女人在电话里刺耳的咒骂，女人尖声斥责他对自己不上心，抱怨自己真的很累，说爱一个人不会是和她在一起那样。

不是那样…吗？

“我没事，”他把没受伤的手翻过来，反握住赵泳鑫的，眨眨眼，“有点饿了。”

声音沙哑难听，却极好地安抚了躁乱的男人，赵泳鑫瞬间闭上叽叽喳喳的嘴，给他倒了杯水，犹疑片刻， 又叮嘱了几句，才出门去买吃的，临走还伸手抓了抓他发顶。

檀健次知道他为什么那副神情，赵泳鑫没说出口的，无非就是劝他别难过，分了就分了，没什么大不了。

确实也没什么大不了，到这种地步，他也累了，女孩儿真的喜欢过他，他也真的回应过，一直以来都在努力地做好身为男朋友该做的事，但好像真的就是不合适。

是和那个女孩儿不合适，还是他天生不适合谈恋爱？或许都不对。

檀健次看着没有被绷带裹成团子的手，方才接触后的余温还残留在指尖，赵泳鑫回握的力度不小，伴随着男人想传递给他的温暖和坚定。

如果有一个人，在你难过的时候，在你受伤的时候，都会第一个赶到，你很难会再需要其他人。

也许这才是真正的原因。

他看着被赵泳鑫轻轻阖上的纯白色房门，有那么一瞬间也开始怀疑，赵泳鑫对自己特有的关心，是不是也掺杂着另一种情感，一种因为他们这么多年的相互陪伴而产生，又逐渐变质成不同于兄弟情意的东西。

病房只余他一个人，安静得出奇，秋日的阳光透过窗帘，被玻璃隔去了萧瑟冷风后，带进来的只是暖意。

他翻了个身，面朝病房的几扇小窗子，微眯起眼，慢慢回想着多年来的种种细节。

赵泳鑫天性浪漫又富有仪式感，这些年来他所接收到的大大小小的惊喜基本都是来于他的手笔。她们嘴里的双标是确切存在的，即便偶然的争吵也有过，但多数都是赵泳鑫先服软。

但他没忘的是，赵泳鑫不久前在群里宣布自己追到了那个姑娘。

心动的从来只有他，没有赵泳鑫。

“怎么着，他还吃醋呢？”韩东君打趣的话语把人的思绪拉扯回来，话里的试探意味隐藏颇深。

不过韩东君对檀健次有好感也算不上秘密，他对这个檀健次最亲密的队友，自然也很有兴趣。

檀健次揣回手机，冲人笑了笑，像个出门在外的弟弟埋怨自己哥哥似地哼哼两声，“他可顾不上我这边。”

曾有过的怀疑到如今也几近于无，男孩儿早就学会了隐藏自己的情绪。

做演员往往需要情感内敛，他真是再合适不过。

——————  
谢谢看到这里的老板。


	6. Chapter 6

前面的梗：  
“同居梗”来源于老赵的微博，“回来好好照顾你”、“恭迎丕殿回家”、“买了几个空气净化器”，以及暗示健次搬出去的“我不愿这个冬天你会换一个被窝”。  
至于口头禅，不知道有没有不了解的，是健次演的《原来你还在这里》中的周子翼的口头禅，说是他自己想的用来串连起来大小周子翼。文里提到的那几个“醉酒”“送项链”的，都是剧播出的时候编剧自己贴到微博的截图，我记了时间线写下来的。  
其他的梗基本全是微博上的互动对应下来的时间线，都是名场面，不用详细说了，要是有不了解这俩人哪个事迹的可以评论说，我大概都存了截图。

所以为什么这么多糖被我写成这个德行了…

————————  
6.  
赵泳鑫做了个梦，梦见第一次正式见到檀健次的场景。

不大的会议室里坐着几个小男孩儿，说实话，那个年纪的男生长得都差不多，但他还是第一眼就被檀健次吸引住了。

一只离家的幼兽，纯粹，善良，内敛，而具朝气，有梦想的冲动。

他向往一切灵魂美好的东西，每当他看到檀健次跳舞的样子，这种向往的感情便无时无刻不在叫嚣着别的什么，某些会越界的东西。

他时时靠近，又不得不时时警惕。

梦里檀健次的脸格外清晰。

他站在房间角落，和大家一起为这个小舞者的表演喝彩，他们对视了一眼，男孩儿不好意思地对他笑了笑。

然后他睁开了眼。

对上了张敬豪那张因为眯起眼笑而活像流氓兔的脸。

“我操，你他妈干嘛呢？吓我一跳！”赵泳鑫一惊，从沙发上弹坐起来。

他捂着脸，头痛欲裂，这几天喝酒喝的太多，人有些恍惚。

张敬豪递给他一杯水，“我干嘛？你好意思问，人阿姨都给你打扫完了，你在这儿睡得跟死猪一样。”

眯着眼靠在沙发上，赵泳鑫抿了口水，“啊…啥时候来的……噢才一点啊…”

“…才一点？”张敬豪了解他什么德行，也懒得吐槽，坐到他身边把手机往他眼前怼，“睡吧你就，媳妇儿都要被人拐跑了。”

赵泳鑫听了立马瞪大眼，看清楚健次发的东西之后，脸色彻底黑下去。

“拐呗，我可管不着。”

张敬豪疑惑地啊了一声，手指在屏幕轻划，又伸过去，“我白帮你了。”

“……你觉得他会吃醋？”赵泳鑫翻了个白眼，把杯子搁茶几上，好像一点都不在意似地站起来拐去卫生间。

看你那个样儿，张敬豪十分鄙视他这种自欺欺人的表现。控制欲越强的人，有时候反而越没安全感，可赵泳鑫还没完全冲昏头脑，他知道自己没资格干涉过多健次的人生，所以只能折腾自己。

张敬豪明白这点，又觉得他太过悲观，这年头同志多了，喜欢就喜欢了，还不敢追，不敢追还不肯放下，来来去去全靠自己脑补，到头来还得一个人窝在家里生闷气。

而且也不一定健次就不喜欢他啊。

之前他围观了袁成杰那个直播，被问到是不是gay的时候赵泳鑫脸都僵了，别人或许不知道，但了解他的人都能看出来不对，分明就是被踩住痛脚的模样。

作为赵泳鑫的铁哥们兼潜在的未来鑫多大手，张敬豪眼睛都不敢眨地盯着檀健次的侧脸，他不如了解赵泳鑫那样了解檀健次，但自认为还是捕捉到了檀健次那一瞬间的气场变化。

那种不同于王浩的谨慎，也不同于约翰的看热闹心态，反倒和赵泳鑫的感觉有些相似，他觉得不论算不算是喜欢赵泳鑫，至少这个反应不简单。

更别说后来檀健次站在人圈之外，哼着小情歌，凝视赵泳鑫笑着跟别人打闹的背影，那深情款款的表情，张敬豪几乎都要觉得这是一对热恋中的恋人了。

所以张敬豪骂过赵泳鑫，说他就是个傻逼，用玩笑装点自己的心意，还大言不惭说自己表白失败了很多次，活该快三十了还没对象。

“过几天录mv？”张敬豪看着梳洗完晃悠回来的赵泳鑫，出声问道。

赵泳鑫点点头，瘫倒在沙发上，面色难看。

他怎么会不在意，前两次健次和韩东君的互动，他都忍不住去插了一腿，但他终归是师出无名，人家合作新剧，你凑什么热闹呢？

一次两次就算了，久了他怕健次会烦。

在张敬豪看来，赵泳鑫这是越在乎越胆小，平常挺霸道一男的，到檀健次这里永远畏手畏脚，于是在健次 那条飞回来录mv的微博下，张敬豪撺掇成功符龙飞，俩人一起去给兄弟找场子去了。

“猜猜歌录完了舞编完了我现在回北京要干嘛[笑而不语]”

“耀乐团张敬豪MRHOW:咱俩不得制造偶遇吗”

就像和韩东君偶遇那样？

“JA符龙飞:哎哟 小鞋鞋拿到咯”

赵泳鑫回到家里打开微博一看，立马戳开和符龙飞的聊天窗口，“什么鞋？？”

符龙飞语音回的也快，“你忘了健次之前朋友圈发的跟韩东君撞鞋？哥们给健次买了双他看上好久的，本来也想给你买，不过那个不适合你，所以我就给自己买了，不用客气，给你找场子哥们义不容辞，记得转账六千。”

“所以你他妈的现在跟他情侣鞋？？”赵泳鑫听完直接一个电话拨过去。

“我操，你他妈找的什么重点？”

“而且你怎么知道他看上好久那双鞋？！”赵泳鑫心塞极了，他竟然已经不知道健次最近想买什么了，说起来健次这几天甚至都不像以前一样天天找他诉苦了。

符龙飞安静了一会儿，故意吊人胃口地慢吞吞道，“你猜？”

“你他妈…”

“爸爸就不告诉你！”符龙飞不等他说完就打断，然后立马挂掉了。

赵泳鑫一脸懵逼看着手机微信界面，这小子犯病呢吧？没几分钟之后，界面瞬间蹭蹭刷出来好多图。

全都是，聊天记录？

他一张张翻下来，忍不住感叹时尚男孩儿的共同话题之多，并且不得不开始正视自己年近三十的事实，噢小乖长得不像三十，不算。

“所以你就跟他套上近乎了？”

“去你的，什么叫套近乎，我们这叫同道中人相见恨晚惺惺相惜你懂个屁。”符龙飞叭叭叭一串语音发过来，又甩了张长图。

[上午9:29]  
JA符:项链和鞋都下单了，说起来你买戒指是不是不多？  
JC—T:不多啊  
JA符:噢我记得你平时都戴的那个，赵泳鑫给的吧  
JC—T:嗯  
JA符:[干了狗粮.jpg]  
JA符:定情信物都有了，绝了  
[上午9:56]  
JC—T:哈哈哈 哪来的定情信物啊  
JA符:都情人节送戒指了还不定情呢？  
JC—T:没准你明年生日他送你条定情项链呢？  
JC—T:噢明年三十了吧？[偷笑.jpg]  
JA符:？？？？他可送不着我，张敬豪送我还有点可能  
JA符:不提年纪还是好朋友[/再见]  
JC—T:我怎么觉得你挺高兴的 听听你那专辑名儿 Stand立？而立？  
JA符:嗯有这意思  
JC—T:赵泳写了首歌，lie down，还说要弄成主打  
JC—T:你俩这一个站着 一个躺着 绝了都  
JA符:喔，吃醋了？？  
[上午11:04]  
JC—T:嗯有这意思  
JA符:？？？？？？  
JC—T:玩笑的哈哈哈哈  
JA符:[你好骚啊.jpg]  
JC—T:[你也是.jpg]  
JC—T:说起来 赵泳鑫的歌我一直没机会唱  
JA符:他给你写了五六首了  
JC—T:啊？？这么多 我怎么不知道  
JA符:他脸皮薄  
JC—T:？  
JA符:吧  
JC—T:[这话说出来你自己信吗.jpg]  
JA符:…………  
JA符:你是不是最近没怎么跟他聊？  
JC—T:最近忙  
JA符:你前几天生日他不是不想去，怕让别人看着影响不好  
JC—T:嗯  
JA符:这段时间他可醋坏了，三天两头举着手机跟我和张敬豪埋怨  
JA符:韩东君真喜欢你啊？  
JC—T:好像吧 但他啥也没说过[/允悲]  
JA符:那  
JA符:你呢  
JA符:你喜欢男的吗？  
JA符:或者说你会喜欢上男的吗？  
[上午11:53]  
JC—T:老实说 有可能  
JC—T:不过应该不会是韩东君  
[上午12:01]  
JA符:喔！！  
JA符:我觉得赵泳鑫肯定会  
JA符:[太骚了，比不过.jpg]  
JC—T:哈哈  
JC—T:我去吃饭了 待会儿还得继续搬砖

很难说清楚到底是那句有点吃醋，还是有可能喜欢上男的对赵泳鑫震动更大。

他不死心地再次挣扎，“他说了是玩笑。”

符龙飞发了个翻白眼的表情包，“你想想你自己多少玩笑是真话。”

赵泳鑫的怂能叫怂吗？那叫谨慎。

“就算健次会喜欢上男的，不是韩东君，难道就会是我吗？”赵泳鑫突然想到那个圈子鱼龙混杂，或许现在不止是韩东君一个人看上了健次。

这么一想他更难过了，和健次走上两条不同的路他在两年前从来没想过，如今却不得不面对这样的现实。

“看你自己理解，张敬豪劝不动你我也不可能劝得动，反正可能性已经给你摆出来了，怎么做在你。”

——————  
谢谢看到这里的老板。


End file.
